Dark Bleeding Blossom's
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: The war is over. Lot of life's have been lost and that is just the begging. Now there is something new and more deadly. Magic can only do so much. While not a lot. Now they have to find out how to stop if before both worlds come to a end. A group of Slytherin's and a few other has to work together. Can they work side by side or will the world be doomed?
1. The Wedding

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new HP fanfic! ! I really hope you like this story. Its going to take place after the war. A lot of things are going to change so that is your warring! ! All rights got to J.K. I own just the the OC's and the plot of the story. The paring's are going to change big time. The songs that are sung in the story goes to their rightful owners. Some songs I might change a little to fight with the chapter or theme. I'm don't going to say what this story is about you just have to read the story. People who might have die might not have died in this story.**_

Chapter 1: The Wedding

 _ **Three month's Earlier**_

 _ **Normal pov**_

The war is finally over. Harry's parents are proud of their son. Sirius and Remus are proud of Harry and his friends. Cerise helped Harry out and they became good friends. No one saw Cerise as a threat. She helped the golden trio to save the wizarding world. So for a month they tried to get their life's back to normal, but what they didn't know that something is coming and its a lot worse then the dark lord.

It was the second month when the Ministry of Magic announced a Marriage Act. They lost a lot of witch's and wizard's durning the war. This act is going to help with their numbers. They had a date for them to pick someone. If they did not pick someone then someone will be picked for them. Draco didn't know who to pick. His parent's was trying to push him to pick Pansy, but Draco couldn't bring him self to ask Pansy.

Cause he has feelings for just one girl. Some one he watched since his first year. Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Where are you going Draco?" asked his mother Narcissa. "Out I be back later." Draco said before he left their house. His hand slid into his pocket making sure he had the box. With a smile he disapparate to a small house a little ways out of Bibury.

Taking a deep breath he walked down a path into a barrier and to the cottage. He saw her sitting under a tree reading a book. Draco smiled as he watched her read her huge book. Then Draco walked up to her. "Hello Cerise." Draco said to her when he got closer to Cerise. Cerise looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. Blushing a little as she looked up and closing the book. "Hello Draco. What brings you here?" Cerise asked as her bright green eyes looked into Draco's cool gray eyes. Draco sat next to Cerise, who put her book on the grass.

"I came to see how are you doing with this Marriage Act?" Draco said slowling easing into the Marriage Act. Cerise blushed a little. "I don't know. I might just let them pick someone for me." Cerise said. Draco's heart beat a little faster, hearing that she is still single. "No one asked you?" Draco asked softly to Cerise. "No. What about you Draco?" Did you ask anyone yet?" Cerise asked him.

Draco smiled a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No. I haven't asked anyone yet." he said and that surprised Cerise. Cause Draco can have any Slytherin girl he wants. "Why not Drake?" Cerise said usning her old nickname for him. Their first year they were good friends. "Cause I don't want to marry someone that I can't get along with. If I can't marry for love then I want like. I want to be with somone that I wont hate as we get older." Draco said and Cerise know how he feels.

"I want the same thing Draco, but I have no friends that would marry me." Cerise said softly as she moved her jet black hair out of her face. "You have me Cerise ." Draco said with a blush. Cerise turned a blood red. You would marry me Draco?" Cerise whispered softly. "Yes I would." Draco said softly back to her as he looked at the red Cerise. "Why?" Cerise asked as she looked at him.

Draco saw that Cerise has tears in her green eyes, without thinking he pulled Cerise into his lap and held the girl he love's in his arm's. "Cause you are different from tevery one Cerise. You were my first true friend and I know I haven't been there for you, like I should have been. Now just at the thought of you marring somone else pisses me off. Cerise will you marry me?" Draco said to her.

Cerise looked at him not sure what to say. Draco just asked her to marry him. "Why do you want to marry me for Drake?" Cerise asked him. Draco smile at her as he moved some of her black hair behind her ear. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you Cerise. Every thing about you is amazing. You have the sweetess smile that can light up a room. Your laugh is the most sexiest thing I've every heard. I can spent the rest of my life looking into your beautiful green eyes. Cerise I want to be your husband." Draco said to Cerise.

"Draco do you really mean that?" Cerise asked him. "Yes why wouldn't I mean that?" Draco asked her. "Cause you don't know how much I'm in love with you." Cerise said in a low voice. Draco's heart started to beat so fast that he thought it was trying to break out of his chest. "You love me?" was all Draco could say. "Yes I do very much." Cerise squeaked. "I love you too Cerise. Say yes and be my wife." Draco said and Cerise gave him her sexy smirk. "Yes Draco I will marry you." Cerise said before she kissed Draco hard. Draco kissed Cerise just as hard.

Draco pulled out the box and pulled out the ring. It's a black band with light green gems on it. Draco slipped the ring on her finger. Cerise pulled away and looked at the ring. "What do you think?" Draco asked his girl. "I love it Draco. My mom will be home soon. I want you to meet her." Cerise said to him. "I be happy to." Draco said before he kiddes her again.

So when Zoe Cerise's step mother came home. Cerise told her that Draco asked her to marry him and she said yes. Zoe is happy that Cerise is going to marry the man she love's. Draco talked to Zoe and Cerise for a few hours before heading home. Draco told his parent's that he asked Cerise YoungBlood to marry him. "But she's not pure." his father Lucius said.

"I don't care father. I love her and she love's me." Draco growled at his father. "Lucius love. Cerise YoungBlood is a Slytherin and that should be good enough. If Draco love's the girl we should be happy for him." Narcissa said to her husband. Draco could tell his mother isn't please with his choice. "Cerise is coming over tomorrow to meet you. Then we are going to plan our wedding." Draco said before he went to his room.

Since third year Draco has been touching him self to Cerise. Even if they did do it. Soon he wont have to do that anymore. He will get to have her again and all to him self. Then they will start a family shortly after that. Draco got ready for bed with a smile. He hasn't smile this much in age's.

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Cerise's pov**_

It's the day of my wedding and my mother is out of the country. I told her to leave while she still can. Something bad is going on in the muggle world. No one knows what is going on. I'm a little scared of being here all alone. "Babe come home if don't want to be there alone." Draco said threw the fire. "Thank's love let me pack and I be there." I said and Draco smiled before he vanished. I went to my room and packed up all my stuff into my magical leather back-pack.

Then I used the floo powder to get to Draco's huge mansion. Everything is different. They are getting the house ready for the wedding. It took Draco a while to talk his parents into mixing the muggle way and the wizarding way. I wanted a wedding dress and music as I walked in. They are ok with that.

One of Draco's best men Theo came over to me with a smile. "Follow me Cerise." Theo said as he held out his arm to me. I took it and followed him to a room. "Draco told me to take you to this room." Theo said to me. "Thank you so much Theo. I see you soon." I said before I kissed his cheek. "Your welcome." he said then he was gone. I still have a few hours till the wedding. So I started to sing as I got ready. Not knwoing that every one else can hear me.

I took a shower then did my hair up sto something sexy. I did my make-up as while. By the time I got my dress on and heels it was time. Taking a deep breath I picked up my flowers and started my lonely walk. As I came in the room every head turned to look at me. My eyes went to Draco wh was looking at me.

I smirked a little before I waved my hand and the band started to play my favorite song, Rebel love song. Draco's family and friends are on one side, while my side was empty. Draco's family looked at me with shock as I walkedcloser to Draco. Pansy was giving me a death glares but I don't give a fuck. I'm about to marry the man I love.

"You may kiss the bride." and when Draco kissed me my white dress turned bloodred and changed into a very sexy dress. "That is something." Draco said to me with lust. "I told you this would be the first and last time I wear white." I said to him. "I like it." Draco said before kissing me again.

Before we could even walk to his family something came stumbling into the room. "What the bloodly hell is that?" someone said but the smell of decay hit us like a dragon. "Oh my that smell is aweful." Theo said. Some of them was about to go over to it. I pulled out my bow and a arrow. Took aim and let my arrow fly hitting it in the head. It went down and it didn't get back up.

They looked at me as I made my bow vanish. "What did she just do?" Pansy said. "Where did throws things came form?" Blaise said. "What is going on Cerise?" Draco said to me. "You wont believe me if I told you. I don't want to believe it." I said cause I was looking it up and I didn't like what I found.

"Love please tell me what is going on?" Draco said with worry. "It started three months ago after the war. I went home and my mother was watching t.v there has been weird attack's going on all over the country. With each day that passed it would get worse." I said as I made a huge barrier go around the house and land. "What is she talking about?" Pansy sneard at me. I really want to hit her so badly.

"They are the undead. They aren't inferi but something far worse." I said and you can feel the air freeze. "What is worse then a inferi?" Blaise asked. "A zombie." I said and they started to laugh at me. Well beside's Draco. "Love you know that sound's a little mad right?" he said to me. "I know it sound's mad, but it's true. If they bite you or even a a deep scratch. You might die and become one of them. All they want is to eat you alive." I said and they all fell quite. "Might?" Theo said. "I think some can't contrack the vires or what ever it is that turns you." I said slowly.

"How do you know that?" Pansy spat at me. "I was betten three months ago and nothing happened." I said and Draco looked at me. "Are you sure?" Draco said to me. "Yes but the worse part is magic can't kill them." I said and every one turned pale. "Cerise how do you know this?" Draco asked me.

I looked at the gound. "Cause when I was bitten I tryed to kill it with magic nothing worked. Then I grabbed a thick stick and bashed its brands in. After that I went to a healer and they couldn't find nothing wrong with me. Some of the others that came in they had to lock them up cause they were trying to eat the healers." I said and Draco smiled at me. I'm glad nothing is wrong with me too. "If they are real what are we going to do?" Draco asked me.

"Learn how to use muggle weapons to make sure you know how to make barriers cause that is something that works on them." I said as our plans for the wedding is being talked about being cancled. What a great day for a wedding. Then a Zombie pops up and trys to eat someone. How many people can say that? Well now proubly a lot now.


	2. Paris Honeymoon with Death

Chapter 2: Paris Honeymoon with Death

 _ **Cerise's pov**_

After everyone got over the shock. They still wanted to do the dance so we went into the ball room. Music started to play and Draco took my hand. I follow him to the dance floor for our first dance as hasband and wife. We moved around the dance floor and soon other's joined us. Narcissa came over to have a dance with her son. I smiled as I moved away.

Then someone took my hand and turned me around. "Not so fast young lady." Lucius said to me. I never thought he would want to dance with me. "Now you are part of the family got to be nice to you." he said as we maved around the dance floor. I smiled at him and he looked confused. "We might be family but you don't have to be. I know you don't like me and I understand. But have you even thought tht I might be a pure blood that had something bad happened to when I was a baby?" I said to him.

Lucius's eyes grew a little wide. "No I haven't." he said softly. "My parents could have been killed and muggles round me, but someone knew what I was." I saind and he looked at me. "How do you know that?" Lucius said to me. "My step mother is a squib. Who ever found me took me to her. They must know what I was. I asked her a few time's but she never told me." I said and he smiled at me.

It was a real smile and he spun me around, making me giggle as the song ended. A new song came on and Draco came back over to me. "What did you say to my father? I never seen him like that before." Draco asked me as we started to dance again. "Just told him something. I could be a pure blood and he understood. We shouldn't have much trouble with them about us." I said be for I kissed my husband on the lips.

"Mmm, Cerise." Draco said as he pulled me closer to him. "Babe why don't you sing?" Draco said into my ear. I blushed as I nuzzled into his neck. "Do you really want me to sing?" I asked him back. "You have a beautiful voice Cerise." Draco said. "What song should I sing Draco?" I asked my love. I love saying and think that. _**My love**_ I had a huge crush on Draco since third year. He had my heart since then. "What about that song you sing when I walked in on you that time." Draco said and I blushed harder.

"Back in fourth year?" I asked cause he walked in on me singing a few times. The first time was back in fourth year. "Yes that one was awesome." Draco said to me. "I don't think your family would like it." I said as we looked each other in the eyes. "I don't care what they think Cerise. It's my favorite song of your's." Draco said and I smirked at him. "If you want me to sing that song I will my love." I said to Draco and he smiled at me. "I'm glade I get to hear you sing again." Draco said before he kissed me.

 _ **Normal pov**_

When the song ended Draco announced that his wife Cerise is going to sing. Every one didn't know Cerise could sing. Cerise stood up on the stage that they had. With a wave of her hand music started. Cerise smirked at them all. Only Draco has seen this side of Cerise. The dark musical side of Cerise.

 _ **In the day light, I'm your sweetheart Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art But you don't know me, And soon you wont forget, Bad as can be, Yeah you know I'm not so innocent**_

Cerise sang and every mouth dropped beside's Craco. When Cerise was singing she started to dance.

 _ **Better beware I go bump in the night, Devil-may-care with a lust for life, And I know you, Can't resist this, You know you, Are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!**_

Cerise sang as she looked at Draco with lust in her eyes for her husband. Draco can see the lust and returned the lust look.

 _ **Welcome to the nightmare in my head! (oh god!) Say hello to something scary, The monster in your bed! (oh god!) Just give in and you want be sorry, Welcome to my other side, Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

The looked in Cerise's green eyes changed to madness as she sung. Draco saw her eyes changed from lust to madness then to a mix of the two and it was sexy to Draco. He can't wait to get her alone.

 _ **I can be the bitch, I can play the whore, or your fairytale princess who could ask for more! A touch of wicked, A pitch of risque, Good girl gone bad, My poison is your remedy!**_

Cerise ran her hand down her body, making some of the guy's groun. Cause they wanted to fuck her. Draco smiled as he and his friend's started to dance.

 _ **Better be scared, better be afraid! Now that the beast is out of her cage! And I know you wanna risk it, You know you, are so addicted, Boy you better run for you life!**_

Cerise jumped down still singing as she danced with Draco and his friends. They smiled at Cerise beside's Pansy.

 _ **Welcome to the nightmare in my head! (my god!) Say hello to something scary! The monster in your bed! (my god!) Just give in and you wont be sorry, Welcome to my evil side, Hello it's Mz. Hyde! Hello it's Mz. Hyde! Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

Draco watch Cerise dancing in front of him. Her hand's ran down Draco's body turning him on. Cerise looked him in the eyes as she sang the next part.

 _ **I'm the spider crawling down your spine, Underneath your skin.I will gently violate your mind, Before I tuck you in. Put on the blind fold, There's no way to be sure, Whick girl you'll get tonight! (It's me, Lzzy, I swear!)**_

Draco pulled Cerise closer to him and she smirk up at him. Cerise's song is about to end.

 _ **Welcome to the nightmare in my head! (my god!) Say hello to something scary! The monster in your bed! (my god!) Just give in and you wont be sorry, The nightmare in my head! (oh god!) Say hello to something scary! The monster in your bed! (oh god!) Just give in and you wont be sorry! Welcome to my evil side! Hello it's Mz. Hyde! Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

Cerise saing before Draco Kissed her hard. Cerise smiled into their kiss, but Draco pulled away from her. Making Cerise growl a little at him. "Hey Draco can I have a dance?" Pansy said to him. "Sorry Pans but me and Cerise has to get going." Dracosaid before they said their good-bye's. Draco picked up their bag's before taking Cerise to the apparating spot.

Draco didn't tell Cerise where he was taking her for they honeymoon. Cerise took Draco's arm and he disapparate them both.

 _ **Cerise's pov**_

Draco todl me to keep my eyes closed when we got there. "Ok Cerise open your eyes." Draco whispered into my ear softly. Sending a shiver up my back. "I opened my eyes to see the Eiffel Tower. "We are in Paris." I said with a smile. Draco slide his arm's around me andI leand back into him.

"I knew you would like coming here for our honeymoon. I love you Cerise." Draco said to me gently. "I love you too Draco. I never been here before. Thank you Draco." I said back to him. I felt something poking me in the ass. "Someone is turned on." I purred to him. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. You are turning me on." Draco said as she slid his hand's up my body. A moan slipped threw my lips.

"Mmm, Draco." I moaned as he pulled me closer to his body. Draco nipped at my neck before pulling me into the room. It was dark and I really didn't care. The worry that has been on my mind vanished as Draco laid me down on the soft bed and got between my legs. We made out and felt each others body's.

Ok this isn't our first time doing this. We had a few sexy flings back in school. Draco was my first and now he is going to be my last. "Cerise drink this." Draco said as he put a small bottle into my hand as he pulled away from me. I uncorked it and the smell of berry's and apple's hit my nose. "Is this what I think it is?" I giggled at him.

"Yes you know you like it." Draco said to me before he drank his. With one more giggle I downed mine. It might smell sweet but it's a spicy and tangy flavor. This posion help's you go for hours without getting tired and it's different for the guy's. It keeps them from cuming till the very end.

Then Draco started to take my clothes off and I was doing the same with his own. It didn't take us long to get naked. I laid DRaco on his back then put my crouch in his face while I sucked his cock. I love 69 cause both of us can please each other and at the same time be given pleasure.

It didn't take Draco long to get hard. Then he pulled me up and laid me on my back. Looking into each others eyes as he slide his huge cock into me. Moaning with pleasure as we started to make love.

I opened my eyes when the sun came up. Laying in bed naked with Draco's arm's around me. That's the way I want to wake up to every morning. "Mmm, good morning love." Draco said into my ear. I giggled a little as I rolled over to look at him.

"Morning love." I said before I kissed his lip's. Draco pulled me closer to him. "What are we going to do today?" I asked as I pulled away from my love. Draco moved some of my jet black hair out of my face. "I was thinking we can go walking around taking in the sights." Draco said to me. "That sound's like fun. Let's get ready. By they way Drake. Who's place is this?" I asked him. Draco smiled at me as he put his arms behind his head.

"This place belong's to Blaise and his girlfriend." Draco said to me. "If it belongs to Blaise then why are we are here?" I asked as I sat up and the covers fell down off me. Drake's eyes went to my chest. "Blaise's wedding is next week so we have it till he get's married. Then I have a surprise for you pet." Drake said with a pur.

"That's nice of him who is he marring?" I asked him. "Ginny weasley." Drake said to me. "I like Ginny. She is one hell of a witch." I said to him. Draco chuckled as he sat up with me. "She is a good witch. Blaise and Theo both asked her to marry them but she said to Blaise." Draco said as we started to get ready.

As we moved around the apt. it's a nice starter home for a newly wed's. "What is this surprise you said?" I asked Draco as I slipped my mini shirt on and tied up my corset. "You have to wait till next week to find out sexy ass." Draco said as he spanked my ass as I bent over to lace up my heels.

"Hey!" I giggled as I turned around to look at my husband. "You have a sweet ass Cerise." Draco said as he pulled down his black tee shirt. I blushed a little when he said that. "Thanks love. Your's not bad ether." I said as we left.

Once on the street we walked threw the city looking at the muggle shop's. Draco held my hand as we walked threw the streets.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Draco is having fun with Cerise. Walking threw the full muggle street's. Draco ont say this in front of his family or any other pure blood's but muggles aren't bad. They came to a park and there was music playing. Cerise smiled as she looked up at Draco.

He smiled back down at Cerise as she let go of Draco's hand. Draco watch as his wife dance to the music. Every one watch Cerise dance. "Damn she is hot. Let's see if she want's to get a drink with us." said a guy a few feet away from Draco, who didn't like that. "She's mine stay away from her." Draco said to them.

The two guy's looked down at Draco. The two guy's are tall and built. They laughed at Draco. "Why would she want you? Whenshe can have us?" the second guy said. "She love's me and she is my wife." Draco said and that made them laugh even harder. "Now that is a lie. Why would a young fox like her marry so young?" the first guy said.

Just then Cerise came dancing over and kissed Draco hard and passioned. "Draco you are the best husband every! YOu picked a get place to bring us for our honeymoon." Cerise said as she hugged Draco. "I don't believe it." the second guy said. Cerise looked at them. "Who are you?" Cerise said as she looked them up and down. The first guy saw that and smirked at her. "Would you like to get a drink with us?" he said.

Cerise glared a him. "I pass. I'm here with my husband." she said to them with a growl. "I don't see why you want him for. If you come with us we can have lots of fun." the first guy said. "No thanks. I love my husband every much. So leave before I get pissed." Cerise said with a inhuman growl. That scared the two guy's away.

"What a freak." they said and Draco hexed them with a nasty hex. "No one call's the love of my life a freak." Draco said as he pulled his wife closer to him. "I'm so lucky to have a husband like you." Cerise said. "Let's go back to the apt. and have some fun." Draco in a husky voice.

Once the door closed they were at it. Taking off each other's clothes then making there way to the bed room. Draco saw the bite mark scar on her left shoulder. "Is that were you got bitten at?" Draco asked Cerise as he laid her back on the bed. "Yes that's the spot I gotten bitten three month's ago." Cerise said. Draco moved to between Cerise's leg's. "Does it look ugly?" Cerise said in a low scared voice.

Draco stopped to look his love in the eyes. "No love it don't. You are beautiful Cerise scar's don't change that." Draco said before he kissed Cerise's lips softly and passiontly. "I love you Draco so much." Cerise said as Draco pushed him self deep into Cerise.

"Oh Draco!" Cerise moaned into his ear. "You feel so damn good Cerise." Draco moaned as he started to go faster and harder. He missed being in Cerise so much. Those short flings wasn't enough for him. Touching him self was nothing to this. Having Cerise under him is the best thing Draco has in his life.

Cerise is the one that showed Draco that you can be aSlytherin and have a good heart. Cerise is very different from the other Slytherin's. That is why Draco was drawn to Cerise. She is different from every one that Draco knew. After getting to know Cerise he started to have feeling's for her. As the years went by the feelings got stronger and deeper. Third year is when he started to fall in love with Cerise.

Draco kissed Cerise as he pushed him self inside Cerise and let it all out. They laid in each other's arm's. "I can't get enough of you Cerise." Draco whispered into Cerise's ear. "I know the feeling Draco. I love you." Cerise said as they fell asleep.

When they got back up the sun was starting to go down. The two of then had some more fun in the shower. Before they got ready to hit the street's once more. But when they got out side there wasn't much people out. "I would think it would be a lot more busy." Cerise said. Draco didn't like this at all.

Something didn't feel right to him and Cerise. "Let's get something to eat-" Draco said. "but lets take ti to go." Cerise said and Draco nodded. They found a nice place and got take out.

As they walked back Cerise noticed two people geting it on. "What is that smell?" Draco said. Cerise smet it to and it was coming from the couple. The couple moved, Draco and Cerise saw the man ripping out the girl's throat. "It's a zombie!" Cerise yelled a little.

"We need to get back to the apt.'s now!" Draco said as he pulled Cerise with him. As they ran the smell of decay filled their lung's as more Zombie's came out of nowhere. "Faster Draco!" Cerise said as she ran faster.

"We have to apparate." Draco said as he held Cerise and then turned. "Nothing happened!" Cerise yelled as she took off running again. "You try it Cerise you have powers that no one else has." Draco said. Cerise nodded and turned just like Draco nothing happened. "Damn what the bloody hell is going on! !" Cerise yelled as they made it to the apt. They didn't stop till they locked the door and put up a barrier.

"Now we know why it was empty." Cerise said. Draco couldn't help but to laugh at what Cerise said. Cerise giggled with Draco. "Cerise what happened back there? Our magic didn't work." Draco said to his wife. Cerise's leg's was shacking so bad that they couldn't keep her up anymore.

Cerise fell to the ground. "Love are you alright?" Draco said as he knelt down beside Cerise. "I'm ok my love just seeing so many of them. I didn't think it would get this bad. To tell you the truth I thought they found a cure all ready." Cerise said to him.

Cause when she last saw the new's there wasn't anything about the zombie's. "Draco can you help me to the chair?"she asked as she looked at him. "Yes my love." Draco said before he picked Cerise up and took her to the bedroom. There he put Cerise on the bed.

"Thank you Draco. If we can't apparate out of here, we have to find another way." Cerise said. Draco held her hand. "What about broom's?" Dracoasked Cerise. "Do we have any?" Cerise asked Draco. "Yes we do." Draco said as he got up and pulled out two broom's. "Let's pack and get going." Cerise said as she slowly stood up. Her leg's got the feeling back in them. They got their stuff and tryed to kick off the ground, but they couldn't get off the ground.

"You got to be shiting me." Cerise growled and Draco looked at her. "Why aren't we flying?" Draco asked his love. "I guess there are so many zombies our magic can't work." Cerise said. Her fear's are coming true. "I feared this might happen, but at lest we can still do barriers." Cerise said. "What do you mean?" Draco said as they went back inside.

"If there's too many of them most of our magic wont work. We have to get out the muggle way." Cerise said. "How are we going to do that?" Draco asked Cerise. "We drive, walk or run out of here." Cerise said. Draco smiled at her. "When we get far enough away we can apparate." Draco said but Cerise shook her head.

"No we can't risk that." Cerise said to Draco. "Why not love?" he asked her. "Think about it Drake. If we do appatate and we hit another huge herd of zombie's. We will come out of the apparation and fall right in the middle of them and get eaten alive. Fly be safer but not by much." Cerise said.

Draco didn't think about that. "Why wouldn't flying be much better?" he asked. "I don't nkow what their rang is. If we are flying high our broom's lose their magic. We would fall to out death's cause we cant use our magic." Cerise said as she sat on the bed. Draco got behind her and held her. "So the muggle way it is. When do we leave?" Draco said. "In the morning it be dangerouse to go at night. Lets get some sleep." Cerise said as she snuggled into Draco. Soon they were asleep. No one knew that every thing is about to change. . .forever.


End file.
